


home

by sunsmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Taeyong, nose kisses, shoulder kisses, they just really love each other, this is so sweet it'll give you diabetes, yuta likes kissing his boyfriend, yutae being lost in their own world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmoon/pseuds/sunsmoon
Summary: taeyong likes his home. his home is yuta





	home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arilovesdante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arilovesdante/gifts).



> hii ! this was inspired by a post that i saw on twitter of something that taeyong said to yuta. i don't know the context but it pulled at my heartstrings so much that i was sobbing over soft yutae at 1am so i had to write this. the bit in bold is what the twitter post referred to

Taeyong can hear rustling around the room but he's in bed facing the wall and hugging one of his pillows, so he decides he's too comfortable to move. That is until he hears Yuta's voice and he perks up, his body almost involuntarily turning to signal that he's listening.

 

"Yongie, I love you too." Yuta says so softly that had it not been for the silence in the room, Taeyong might've missed it.

 

His heart starts beating a little faster and his ears probably turn a shade of red.

 

He knows what Yuta is referring to and the thought makes his heart swell, smile uncontained when Yuta's eyes scrunch around the corners in the most adorable way. His eyes flutter shut in an attempt to control the butterflies but it's to no avail.

 

Earlier that evening, he hadn't been able to hold himself back. **_Yuta, it's been almost seven years of us knowing each other. To this day, I still think that us meeting was completely meant to be. Thank you so much for always being next to us, I love you. Thank you, I love you._** The words had simply spilled past his lips in the most natural way, earning him a hug attack from Yuta.

 

Before they were lovers, they were friends - best friends at that - and recently he had just become so overwhelmed with emotions of gratitude and love during their first tour together that he wore his heart on his sleeve that day.

 

The next time that Taeyong hears rustling, he feels the bed sheets being raised and then lowered, a pleasant warmth of another body adding to that of the bed. Of course, it isn't too long until that warmth is nestled up against him, his cheek resting comfortably on Yuta's chest.

 

"And I'm really thankful, too. For the family that I've found in you guys and for finding my way to you." the younger mumbles, hand making its way to Taeyong's lower back where it settles there, drawing small circles every now and again.

 

The door to their shared room is locked, Taeyong made sure of that when the both of them first got in. It's not that he's worried about anyone coming in - the other members know, and he is eternally grateful for their support - but when his brain is chanting a mantra of _Yuta Yuta Yuta_ like tonight, he's certain that he'll pout forever if anyone interrupts them. And maybe he's a bit dramatic like that, but no one has to know.

 

So Taeyong lets himself sigh contently into Yuta's chest, which is met with a giggle and a "it tickled" and Taeyong just can't contain himself from opening his eyes and looking at Yuta anymore. The sight doesn't disappoint.

 

It never disappoints.

 

Yuta's face is bare, his nose shiny and hair threatening to cover his eyes in a way that Taeyong doesn't have the willpower to prevent him from reaching up and playing with some of the strands. He stays like that for while too, but when his eyes travel down Yuta's face to see such an endearing, sleepy smile, he stops because he needs a second or two to take it all in. It never changes - the way that Taeyong feels like the air is knocked out of his lungs every single time that he gets to see Yuta _like this_. Up close, worries completely banished from their minds, completely lost in their own little world.

 

Like _home._

 

Taeyong only needs to look at Yuta's nose once more to decide to leave the ghost of a kiss there, followed by a low "you look tired, get some rest." His boyfriend only hums in response but he also rocks Taeyong in his arms slightly, a full-blown smile adorning his face - the way a child gets when they're excited about something - and it's no surprise that Taeyong finds himself cooing at that.

 

Rather than replying, Yuta decides to shuffle in bed so that he's at eye level with Taeyong, his arm still around the elder. They look at each other wordlessly for what could be seconds, minutes, or perhaps even hours; they're not exactly sure because their attention is nowhere else other than each other, so time is simply a concept they are aware exists at this moment, but not one they care for greatly.

 

Yuta kisses Taeyong's cheek and makes his way down to his shoulder where he once again loses count, only stopping because of another one of his boyfriend's content sighs. Taeyong decides this is a good time to close his eyes again, hand roaming around under the sheets until it finds its way to Yuta's so that he can intertwine their fingers.

 

Suddenly, the hand is gone and Taeyong is about to protest when he feels the touch spreading across his cheek followed by Yuta's nose poking at his cheek when his boyfriend kisses there again. This time it trails to his lips - slowly and softly - and Taeyong says this every time but he swears he's in heaven. He clings onto the loose tshirt Yuta has on for dear life because everything about his boyfriend makes him a permanent resident of cloud nine.

 

"Lets get some sleep, hm?" the younger suggests, moving some hair away from Taeyong's forehead so that he can carry on with his kissing spree.

 

Taeyong nods and he kisses Yuta one last time before bringing the bed sheets to his cheeks, nestling himself comfortably in Yuta's embrace.

 

"Goodnight Yongie."

 

"Night Yuta."

 

And that's how he ends up falling asleep in the comfort of Yuta's presence, deciding that life really was generous when it put the two of them together, and that he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Yuta wakes up to pressure on his hips and badly-repressed giggling. Taeyong is straddling him and if his ears aren't deceiving him, the camera shutter keeps going off every few seconds. This isn't a surprise. It's been on more than one occasion that Yuta's first sight in the morning is his boyfriend taking pictures of him because "morning pictures of you are the cutest" and " _come on_ , I need a new lockscreen".

 

Yuta allows Taeyong to indulge it for a while longer, his eyes still closed and pretending to be asleep. The giggling doesn't stop and, if anything, is more prominent now as Taeyong even ruffles the younger's hair to mess it up more for the picture.

 

But then a squeal comes out of Taeyong because Yuta is up and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, dragging the man down with him until his back hits the mattress once again, Taeyong almost koala hugging him.

 

"You have so many pictures of me like this, don't you get bored?" Yuta teases, voice still rough from sleep, already knowing the answer he'll hear.

 

The other man pushes his upper body up and away from Yuta, an overdramatic tone of shock tinging his voice when he retorts "never!", playfully hitting the younger's chest.

 

Yuta laughs at this, his smile blinding Taeyong like it has done countless times before, and suddenly Taeyong forgets why he hit him in the first place. He chuckles lightly and lowers himself to rest his full weight on Yuta, humming happily when the man's arms wrap around him.

 

It's silent for a while and so both of them just lay there, the outside world once again irrelevant to them as Taeyong turns his head to look around the room. Not far from his bed is yet another bed. The dorms are, after all, made for at least two people to room together. He looks at a small pile of clothes and their bags that were discarded there on the first day they arrived. A second bed was never really necessary. The thought makes him happy.

 

And then he looks to Yuta again; he looks at the way the brown waves of his hair fall messily over his forehead, the way that his lips are slightly parted, and the way his lashes look so pretty every time his eyes flutter shut and open again.

 

Taeyong grabs Yuta's hand and guides it to his lips where he places a gentle kiss and intertwines their fingers. He whispers something against it and Yuta cocks an eyebrow up but Taeyong never answers him.

 

 _Home_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this :D! i know it's short but i'm thinking of making it a series of soft yutae oneshots? lmk what you think in the comments!! follow my twitter if you want~ @MADNCITY (lower case L for the i)


End file.
